Federica De Bortoli
Doppiatrice italiana, in Lost è la voce di Claire Littleton. Biografia Nata a Roma il tra 9 novembre 1976, Federica De Bortoli è una tra le voci più rappresentative della sesta generazione del doppiaggio. È sorella della doppiatrice Barbara De Bortoli Nota soprattutto per aver prestato voce a Kirsten Dunst nel film di Neil Jordan "Intervista col vampiro" e ne "Il giardino delle vergini suicide" di Sofia Coppola, ha interpretato anche Tiffany Brissette nel ruolo di Vicki nella serie Super Vicki. Vincitrice del Premio Miglior doppiaggio femminile di un cartone animato attribuito dalla giuria al Gran Galà del Doppiaggio - Romics 2007 per il personaggio di Kagome Higurashi (Inuyasha, prima serie), è stata anche la voce di Natalie Portman nel ruolo della Principessa Amidala nei prequel di Star Wars. Tra le altre attrici doppiate Cassidy Rae, Rachel McAdams, Tara Reid, Reese Witherspoon, Alexis Bledel e Megan Fox. Inoltre ha doppiato Emilie de Ravin, oltre che nel telefilm, nel ruolo di Brenda, nel film "Le colline hanno gli occhi". Doppiaggio Cinema *'Kirsten Dunst' in "Intervista col vampiro" (Claudia), "Ragazze nel pallone" (Torrance Shipman), "Il Corvo 3 - Salvation" (Erin Randall), "College femminile" (Verena von Stefan), "Il giardino delle vergini suicide" (Lux Lisbon), "The Crow - Salvation" (Erin), "Get Over It" (Kelly Woods), "Mona Lisa Smile" (Betty Warren), "Se mi lasci ti cancello" (Mary) *'Natalie Portman' in "Heat - La sfida" (Lauren Gustafson), "Star Wars: Episodio 1 - La minaccia fantasma", "Star Wars: Episodio 2 - L'attacco dei cloni" e "Star Wars: Episodio 3 - La vendetta dei Sith" (Padme Amidala), "La mia vita a Garden State" (Sam), "Il treno per il Darjeeling" (Ex-ragazza di Jack) *'Tara Reid' in "American Pie" e "American Pie 2" (Vicky Lathum), "L'ultimo guerriero" (Angelica), "Prigioniera di un incubo" (Julianne Olsen) *'Isla Fisher' in "The Pool - Inizia l'incubo" (Kim), "2 single a nozze - Wedding Crashers" (Gloria Cleary), "Sguardo nel vuoto" (Luvlee) *'Rachel McAdams' in "Mean Girls" (Regina George), "Red Eye" (Lisa Reisert), "La neve nel cuore" (Amy Stone) *'Reese Witherspoon' in "Legami di sangue, legami d'amore", "Pleasantville", "Election" (Tracy Flick) *'Alexis Bledel' in "Tuck Everlasting - Vivere per sempre" (Winnifred "Winnie" Foster), "Sin City" (Becky) *'Jordana Brewster' in "Annapolis" (Ali), "Non aprite quella porta: l'inizio" (Chrissie) *'Joy Bryant' in "Honey" (Gina), "Get Rich or Die Tryin'" (Charlene) *'Laura Regan' in "My little eye" (Emma), "They - Incubi dal mondo delle ombre" (Julia Lund) *'Monet Mazur' in "Oggi sposi... niente sesso" (Lauren), "Quel mostro di suocera" (Fiona) *'Charlie Korsmo' in "Dick Tracy" (Ragazzo), "Tutte le manie di Bob" (Siggy Marvin) *'Jennifer Connelly' in "C'era una volta in America" (Deborah da ragazza, ediz. 2003) *'Anna Paquin' in "Il calamaro e la balena" (Lili) *'Marisa Coughlan' in "Killing Mrs. Tingle" (Jo Lynn Jordan) *'Zooey Deschanel' in "Guida galattica per autostoppisti" (Trisha McMillan "Trillian") *'Anne Hathaway' in "Principe azzurro cercasi" (Mia Thermopolis) *'Sienna Miller' in "Stardust" (Victoria) *'Norah Jones' in "Un bacio romantico" (Elizabeth) *'Bryce Dallas Howard' in "Lady in the Water" (Story) *'Gaby Hoffman' in "Io e zio Buck" (Maisy Russell) *'Alison Lohman' in "The Big White" (Tiffany) *'Emilie de Ravin' in "Le colline hanno gli occhi" (Brenda) *'Christina Ricci' in "200 Cigarettes" (Val) *'Amy Adams' in "The Wedding Date" (Amy) *'Ginnifer Goodwin' in "Quando l'amore brucia l'anima - Walk the Line" (Vivian Cash) *'Shiri Appleby' in "Swimfan - La piscina della paura" (Amy) *'Rachel Nichols' in "Amityville Horror" (Lisa) *'Calista Flockhart' in "Telling Lies In America - Un mito da infrangere" (Diney Majeski) *'Rachael Taylor' in "Transformers" (Maggie Marconi) *'Samaire Armstrong' in "Stay Alive" (Abigail) *'Nikki Reed' in "Thirteen - 13 anni" (Evie Zamora) *'Abbie Cornish' in "Un'ottima annata - A Good Year" (Christie Roberts) *'Amanda Seyfried' in "Alpha Dog" (Julie Beckley) *'Natassia Malthe' in "DOA: Dead or Alive" (Ayane) *'Heather McComb' in "La mia adorabile nemica" (Janice) *'Zoe Saldana' in "Prospettive di un delitto" (Angie) *'Maria Thayer' in "Ammesso" (Rory) *'Erika Christensen' in "The Perfect Score" (Anna Ross) *'Vanessa Lengies' in "The Perfect Man" (Amy Pearl) *'Camilla Belle' in "Kidnapped - Il rapimento" (Crystal) *'Claudie Blakley' in "Orgoglio e pregiudizio" (Charlotte Lucas) *'Marla Sokoloff' in "Le insolite sospette" (Lisa Janusch) *'Stephi Lineburg' in "Blown Away - Follia esplosiva" (Lizzy) *'Bai Ling' in "Beautiful Country" (Ling) *'Morena Baccarin' in "Serenity" (Inara) *'Jacinda Barrett' in "Che pasticcio, Bridget Jones!" (Rebecca) *'Evan Rachel Wood' in "Little secrets - Sogni e segreti" (Emily Lindstrom) *'Arielle Kebbel' in "American Pie: Band Camp" (Elysa) *'Katheryn Winnick' in "A casa con i suoi" (Melissa) *'Taryn Manning' in "8 Mile" (Janeane) *'Lauren German' in "Hostel: Part II" (Beth Salinger) *'Kristina Anapau' in "Cursed - Il maleficio" (Brooke) *'Melanie Gutteridge' in "Long Time Dead" (Annie) *'Hilary Duff' in "Agente Cody Banks" (Natalie Connors) *'Haylie Duff' in "Material Girls" (Ava Marchetta) *'Larisa Oleynik' in "A time for dancing" (Juliana "Jules") *'Avril Lavigne' in "Fast Food Nation" (Alice) *'Nikki Griffin' in "Hazzard" (Katie Johnson) *'Jessica Parè' in "L'altra metà dell'amore" (Victoria "Tori" Moller) *'Jessica Biel' in "A casa per Natale" (Allie) *'Katie Wall' in "Il matrimonio è un affare di famiglia" (Kelly) *'Sara Foster' in "D.E.B.S. - Spie in minigonna" (Amy) *'Sophia Bush' in "Il mio ragazzo è un bastardo" (Beth) *'Shannyn Sossamon' in "Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang" (Ragazza dai capelli rosa) *'Melissa Sagemiller' in "Sorority Boys" (Leah) *'Zuleikha Robinson' in "Oceano di fuoco - Hidalgo" (Jazira) *'Melonie Diaz' in "Guida per riconoscere i tuoi santi" (Laurie da giovane) *'Lindy Booth' in "American Psycho 2" (Cassandra Blaire) *'Kate Bosworth' in "Appuntamento da sogno!" (Rosalee Futch) *'Jenny Wade' in "Sapori e dissapori" (Leah) *'Rochelle Davis' in "Il corvo" (Sarah) *'Melyssa Ade' in "Interstate 60" (Sally) *'Jenna Dewan' in "Step Up" (Nora Clark) *'Hillary Wolf' in "Aspettando la luce" (Emily) *'Marne Patterson' in "Vacanze a modo nostro" (Trish Prescott) *'Mini Anden' in "Prime" (Sue) *'Erika Rosenbaum' in "Un amore sotto l'albero" (Merry) *'Angela Goethals' in "Jerry Maguire" (Kathy Sanders) *'Anne Kendrick' in "Diventeranno famosi" (Fritzi Wagner) *'Liz Stauber' in "White Oleander" (Carolee) *'Jessica Wesson' in "Casper" (Amber Whitmire) *'Britney Spears' in "Crossroads - Le strade della vita" (Lucy) *'Felicitas Woll' in "Ragazze pompom al top" (Vicky) *'Candace Carey' in "Drumline - Tieni il tempo della sfida" (Diedre) *'Jana Pallaske' in "Sfida nell'ultima valanga" (Kittie) *'Audrey Marie Anderson' in "The Badge - Inchiesta scandalo" (Giovane cameriera) *'Romola Garai' in "La fiera della vanità" (Amelia Sedley) *'Eva Amurri' in "Saved!" (Cassandra) *'Sidney Tamiia Poitier' in "9 vite da donna" (Vanessa) *'Andrea Avery' in "First Daughter" (Linda Patterson) *'Nicole Tubiola' in "Wild - Agguato sulle montagne" (Lola Rodriguez) *'Rebecca Mader' in "Mimic 3: Sentinel" (Carmen) *'Rona Figueroa' in "Dragonheart II: il destino di un cavaliere" (Lian) *'Katharine Isabelle' in "Freddy vs. Jason" (Gibb) *'Marieh Delfino' in "Jeepers Creepers 2 - Il canto del diavolo 2" (Rhonda Truitt) *'Penny McNamee' in "Il collezionista di occhi" (Melissa) *'Karen Dotrice' in "La GnomoMobile" (Elizabeth Winthrop) *'Tammy Lauren' in "L'ultimo viaggio dell'arca di Noè" (Julie) *'Sarah Tamakuni' in "Una ragazza, un maggiordomo e una lady" (Anna) *'Maia Brewton' in "Tutto quella notte" (Sara Anderson) *'Blaze Berdahl' in "Cimitero vivente" (Ellie Creed) *'Judith Barsi' in "Lo squalo 4" (Thea Brody) *'Khanya Mkhize' in "Il principe delle donne" (Khanya) *'Nichola Burley' in "Love + Hate" (Michelle) *'Emma de Caunes' in "Ma mere" (Hansi) *'Virginie Ledoyen' in "Saint Ange" (Anna) *'Nieves Herranz' in "La tesi" (Sena Marquez) *'Lubna Azabal' in "I tempi che cambiano" (Nadia / Aicha) *'Roxane Mesquida' in "Sex is comedy" (L'attrice) *'Marián Aguilera' in "Il mio nuovo strano fidanzato" (Leni Dali) *'Silvia Abascal' in "A mia madre piacciono le donne" (Sol) *'Sonam Lhamo' in "Maghi e viaggiatori" (Sonam) *'Namrata Shirodkar' in "Matrimoni & pregiudizi" (Jaya Bakshi) *'Sinitta Boonyasak' in "Last Life in the Universe" (Noi) *'Terry Pheto' in "Il suo nome è Tsotsi" (Miriam) *'Zhang Ziyi' in "Hero" (Luna) *'Hitomi Sato' in "Ringu" e "Ringu 2" (Masami Kurahashi) *'Chae Shi-ah' in "Volcano High" (Yoma) *'Ryoo Hyoun-kyeong' in "Bichunmoo" (Arisu) *'Kyoko Fukada' in "Requiem - Il festival dei morti" (Machiko Yuki) *'Cherman Boonyasak' in "The Park" (Pinky) *"Persona" (Hiroko) Film d'animazione *''Cynthia'' nella "Brisby e il segreto di NIMH" *''Ducky'' in "Alla ricerca della valle incantata", "Alla ricerca della valle incantata II" *''Desiderorso'' in "Gli Orsetti del Cuore - Il film" *''Stacey'' in "In viaggio con Pippo" *''Usagi Tsukino'' in "Sailor Moon R - The movie" *''Shiori Takatsuki'' in "Utena la fillette révolutionnaire - Apocalisse adolescenziale" *''Lila'' in "Barbie Lago dei Cigni" *''Hahli'' in "Bionicle: Mask of Light" *''Djuba'' in "I figli della pioggia" *''Ravanella'' in "Cipollino" *''Margaret Williams'' in "L'isola dei dinosauri" *''Diana'' in "Pokémon 4Ever" *''Lula'' in "Parva e il principe Shiva" *''Ima'' in "I Roteò e la magia dello specchio" *''Hikari Horaki'' in "Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End Of Evangelion" (Voce di Hikari Horaki) *''Brietta'' in "Barbie e la magia di Pegaso" *''Rosetta'' in "Trilli" *''Lirin'' in "Saiyuki: Requiem" *''Paprika'' in "Paprika - Sognando un sogno" *''Darcy'' in "Winx Club - il segreto del regno perduto" *''Adella'' in "La sirenetta III: quando tutto ebbe inizio" Film Tv *'Samantha Morton' in "Tom Jones" (Sophia Western) *'Grace Park' in "Battlestar Galactica" (Ten. J.G. Sharon "Boomer" Valerii) '' *'Mina Tander''' in "Tornado - La furia del cielo" (Eva Keil) *'Hilary Duff' in "Cadet Kelly - Una ribelle in caserma" (Kelly Collins) *'Kirsten Dunst' in "Tower of Terror" (Anna Petterson) *'Mischa Barton' in "Vicky e i delfini" (Vicky Austin) *'Danielle Panabaker' in "Scrittrice per caso" (Is) *'Shannon Elizabeth' in "Lo scandalo Enron - La verità dietro la truffa del secolo" (Courtney) *'Amy Smart' in "La battaglia di Shaker Heights" (Tabby) *'Raven-Symone' in "Zenon, la ragazza stellare" (Nebula Wade) *'Shadia Simmons' in "Zenon, la nuova avventura" (Nebula Wade) *'Bridgette Andersen' in "Trappola per genitori" (Mary Grand) *'Lyndsy Fonseca' in "In dieci sotto un tetto" (Sandy) *'Erika Christensen' in "Mamma, io vengo da un altro pianeta?" (Katelyn) *'Dana Barron' in "Il bambino che nessuno voleva" *'Mary-Kate Olsen' in "Due gemelle a Londra" (Chloe Lawrence) *'Jessica Greco' in "Twitches - Gemelle streghelle" (Lucinda) *'Corri English' in "Il cuore di David" (Jayne Evans) *'Sabine Karsenti' in "Bonjour Timothy" *'Julia Brendler' in "Ricatto d'amore" *'Aurore Mensah' in "Al posto del cuore" (Blondine) *'Natassia Malthe' in "L'abito da sposa" (Lula) *'Juliette' in "Sola in quella casa" *'Melissa' in "Un cucciolo tutto per me II" Telefilm *'Lizzy Caplan' in "Tru Calling" (Avery Bishop), "Related" (Marjee Sorelli) *'Rachel Nichols' in "Alias" (Rachel Gibson) *'Emilie de Ravin' in "Lost" (Claire) *'Sally Pressman' in "Army Wives - Conflitti del cuore" (Roxy LeBlanc) *'Majandra Delfino' in "Roswell" (Maria De Luca) *'Marnette Patterson' in "Streghe" (Christy Jenkins) *'Ever Carradine' in "Commander in Chief - Una donna alla Casa Bianca" (Kelly Ludlow) *'Kristin Chenoweth' in "West Wing - Tutti gli uomini del Presidente" (Annabeth Schott) *'Tamara Mello' in "Popular" (Lily Esposito) *'A.J. Cook' in "Criminal Minds" (Jennifer "JJ" Jareau) *'Grace Park' in "Battlestar Galactica" (Ten. J.G. Sharon "Boomer" Valerii) *'Laura Allen' in "Dirt" (Julia Mallory) *'Amanda Seyfried' in "Veronica Mars" (Lilly Kane) *'Minka Kelly' in "High School Team" (Lyla Garrity) *'Amy Smart' in "Felicity" (Ruby) *'Tempestt Bledsoe' in "I Robinson" (Vanessa Robinson, successivamente doppiata da Alessia Amendola) *'Bianca Lowen' in "Dawson's Creek" (Nikki) *'Cassidy Rae' in "Hyperion Bay" (Trudy Tucker) *'Megalyn Echikunwoke' in "4400" (Isabelle Tyler) *'China Shavers' in "Boston Public" (Brooke Harper) *'Eliza Dushku' in "Angel" (Faith) ''e "Dollhouse" ''(Echo) *'Sarah Shahi' in "The L Word" (Carmen de la Pica) *'Nora Zehetner' in "Everwood" (Laynie Hart) *'Stacy Keibler' in "A proposito di Brian" (Stephanie Conner) *'Christina Hendricks' in "Kevin Hill" (Nicolette Raye) *'Jennifer Kydd' in "Falcon Beach" (Paige Bradshaw) *'Nicki Aycox' in "Over There" (Sold. Brenda "Mrs. B" Mitchell) *'Alexis Bledel' in "Una mamma per amica" (Rory Gilmore, voce temp. stag. 6) *'Melanie Paxson' in "Affari di... pancia!" (Julie) *'Stacey Dash' in "Ragazze a Beverly Hills" (Dionne Davenport) *'Countess Parker' in "Strepitose Parkers" (Kim Parker) *'Trina McGee-Davis' in "Crescere, che fatica!" (Angela) *'Victoria Justice' in "Zoey 101" (Lola) *'Azura Skye' in "Zoe, Duncan, Jack & Jane" (Jane Cooper) *'Tiffany Brissette' in "Super Vicki" (Vicki) *'Johna Stewart-Bowden' in "Beverly Hills 90210" (Erica McKay) *'Marla Sokoloff' in "The Practice - Professione avvocati" (Lucy Hatcher) *'Noley Thornton' in "Beverly Hills, 90210" (Erica McKay) *'Georgina Rylance' in "Dinotopia" (Marion Waldo) *'Jennifer Blanc' in "Dark Angel" (Kendra Maibaum) *'Samaire Armstrong' in "The O.C." (Anna Stern) *'Jaquita Tale' in "Allen Strange" (Latanya) *'Lauren Collins' in "Degrassi Junior High" (Paige Michalchuk, 2^ voce) *'Shay Astar' in "Una famiglia del terzo tipo" (August) *'Marsha Moreau' in "Il mio amico Ultraman" (Erin Clements) *'Michelle Beaudoin' in "Sabrina, vita da strega" (Jenny Kelley) *'Jill Novick' in "Sisters" (Teddy da ragazza, 2^ voce) *'Riff Regan' in "Sisters" (Georgie da ragazza, 1^ voce) *'Caryn Ward' in "Saranno famosi" (Tina Johnson, nipote di Leroy) *'Emily Schulman' in "Christy" (Ruby Mae Morrison) *'Heidi Ziegler' in "Cinque ragazze e un miliardario" (Mickey Foley) *'Leila Arcieri' in "Son of the Beach" (Jamaica St.Croix) *'Megan Fox' in "Hope & Faith" (Sydney Shanowski, 2^ voce) *'Lindsey McKeon' in "Bayside School: la nuova classe" (Katie Peterson) *'Sara Gilbert' in "Pappa e ciccia" (Darlene) *'Tamara Hope' in "Ginevra Jones" (Ginevra Jones) *'Jewel Staite' in "Tucker e Becca, nemici per la pelle" (Becca Fisher) *'Brian Bonsall' in "Casa Keaton" (Andrew Keaton) *'Jade Ewen' in "Out There" (Aggie Thackery) *'Irene Ng' in "Shelby Woo, indagini al computer" (Shelby Woo) *'Kristin Chenoweth' in "Kristin" (Kristin Yancey) *'Jovita Lee Shaw' in "Cybergirl" (Kat Fontaine) *'Sin Wong' in "Power Rangers - Wild Force" (Toxica) *'Holly Shanahan' in "Power Rangers Mystic Force" (Leelee Pimvare) *'Alex McKenna' in "Esprimi un desiderio" (Mickey Apple) *'Wendy Cox' in "Lassie" (Megan McCullough) *'Amy Danles' in "Sweet Valley High" (Enid) *'Valentina Cardinalli' in "Qua la zampa" (Annabelle Underwood) *'Maia Brewton' in "Parker Lewis" (Shelly Lewis) *'Brianne Siddal' in "Power Rangers - Time Force" (Voce di Circuito) *'Agnes Bruckner' in "Alias" (Kelly McNeil) *'Billie Piper' in "Doctor Who" (Rose Tyler) *'Rebecca Atkinson' in "Shameless" (Karen Maguire) *'Petra Jared' in "Sky Trackers" (Nikki Colbert) *'Kate Bell' in "Blue Water High" (Bec Sanderson) *'Dajana Cahill' in "Perchè a me?" (Layla) *'Georgia Taylor' in "Blackpool" (Shyanne Holden) *'Liz White' in "Life on Mars" (Annie Cartwright) *'Elaine Cassidy' in "Ghost Squad" (Det. Amy Harris) *'Hannah Spearritt' in "Primeval" (Abby Maitland) *'Heather Jones' in "Il naso della Regina" (Melody Parker) *'Hollie Chapman' in "Lasciate in pace i koala" (Gemma King) *'Felicity Jones' e Katie Allen in "Scuola di streghe" (Ethel Hallow) *'Aurore Bunuel' in "A scuola con filosofia" (Florence) *'Anna Luise Kish' in "Un ciclone in convento" (Barbara Silenius) *'Sandra Leonhard' in "I ragazzi del windsurf" (Sascha) *'Catherine Sénart' in "Il segreto di Grande Ourse" (Nathalie Dupuis) Soap Opera *'Scott Curtis', Brandon Call, Justin Gocke in "Santa Barbara" (Brandon Demott) *'Ebonie Smith' in "General Hospital" (Susie Matthews) *'Trevor Richard' in "Destini" (Kevin Thatcher) *'Roxana Termini' in "Ines, una segretaria da amare" (Elena) Cartoni animati *''Voce fuori campo'' in "Alla scoperta dei meccanismi" *''Padme Amidala'' in "Star Wars: Clone Wars" *''Jo-Jo'' in "Pepi, Briciola e Jo-Jo" *''Lu'' in "Mike, Lu & Og" *''Karen Tehama'' in "Fillmore!" *''Candy'' in "Dave il barbaro" *''Ginger Foutley'' in "Ginger" *''Lexi Bunny'' in "Loonatics Unleashed" *''Saturn Girl'' in "Legion of Super Heroes" *''T-Ai'' in "Transformers: Robots in Disguise" *''Rita'' in "L'incredibile Hulk" (1982) (2^ ediz.) *''Alice Smashenburn'' in "Game Over" *''Tails'' in "Sonic X" *''Francine'' in "Arthur" *''Lisa Gatto'' in "Caribou Kitchen" *''Jalin'' in "Sandokan, la tigre della Malesia" *''Nibbio'' in "Volpe, tasso e compagnia" *''Woody'' in "Che papà, Braccio di Ferro!" *''Flapper'' in "Dink, il piccolo dinosauro" *''Ragazza'' in "Camera Crack Ups" *''Lulù'' in "Little Lulu Show" *''Darcy'' in "Winx Club" *''Tilda'' in "Farhat, principe del deserto" *''Miki Tsujiwaki'' in "La squadra del cuore" *''Harue Kudo'' in "Super Gals! - Tre ragazze alla moda" *''Kogame'', Miho e Ran Ran in "Ranma ½" *''Kurumi'' in "Orange Road" *''Francine Frensky'' nel "Arthur (cartone)" *''Pai Chan'' in "Virtua Fighter" *''Sae Sawanoguchi'' in "Il club della magia!" *''Mino'' in "La piccola Lulù" *''Lina Inverse'' in "Slayers" *''Akane'' nei film di "Dr. Slump e Arale" *''Videl'' nei film di "Dragon Ball Z" *''Creao'' in "Lo stregone Orphen" *''Arielle'' in "El-Hazard - The magnificent world" *''Felicia'' in "Night Warriors - Darkstalker's Revenge" *''Rion Aida'' in "Aika" *''Urara Kasuga'' in "Sakura Mail" *''Meimar'' in "K. O. Century Beast" *''Nene Romanova'' in "Bubblegum Crisis" *''Noriko'' in "Golden Boy" *''Mizuki Arisu'' in "Serial Experiments Lain" *''Tomoko Saeki'' in "Dna²" *''Miaka Yuki'' in "Fushigi Yuugi: il gioco misterioso" *''Maya Jingu'' in "Burn-up Excess" *''Fuka Tanigawa'' in "Dai-Guard - Terrestrial Defence Corp." *''Masami Shippo'' in "Generator Gawl" *''MuneMune'' in "Abenobashi - Il quartiere commerciale di magia" *''Excel'' in "Excel Saga" *''Hikari Horaki'' in "Neon Genesis Evangelion" *''Stella Bonaro'' in "Cowboy Bebop" *''Yukari Uchida'' in "I cieli di Escaflowne" *''Kagome Higurashi'' in "Inuyasha" (1^ serie) --> Premio Romics Dd 2002 come Miglior doppiatrice *''Yuko Miyabe'' in "Strange Dawn" *''Yukino Miyazawa'' in "Le situazioni di Lui & Lei" *''Lirin'' in "Saiyuki - La leggenda del demone dell'illusione" *''Saeko Ijima'' in "GTO - Great Teacher Onizuka" *''Kyoko Tokiwa'' in "Full Metal Panic!" e "Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu" *''Cheza'' in "Wolf's Rain" *''Junko'' "Miya-Jun" Miyaji in "Flcl" *''Noriko Kijima'' in "St. Luminous Mission High School" *''Nana "Hachi" Komatsu'' in "Nana" Televisione *Sceneggiato: "Benedetta & company" (RaiUno, 1982), nel ruolo di Benedetta a tre anni Radio *Audio-sceneggiato: "Chi ha ucciso William Shakespeare?" (1999), di Francesca Draghetti Pubblicità *Spot Elisir Rocchetta Tisana Premi *'Miglior doppiaggio femminile di un cartone animato' al Gran Galà del Doppiaggio - Romics 2007. Collegamenti esterni * Ascolta la voce di Federica De Bortoli * Pagine web Antonio Genna De Bortoli, Federica